1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for draping curtains, comprising a holder about which curtain fabric can be placed and which by means of a bracket can be mounted on a wall in spaced relation thereto such that the plane defined by the holder extends approximately parallel to said wall, and the invention is further directed to a method of draping curtains by using devices of the aforementioned kind.
For draping of a window or door curtain the curtain fabric is folded to form a bar-like bundle (concertina or meander fold) and is put over two holding rods mounted in horizontally spaced relationship above the window or the door. Then, to create a draped bow between the two holding rods, the lower portion of the curtain fabric is pulled down whereby circular segment-like folds are formed; here it is extremely difficult and requires great skill to keep the topmost fold or folds taut between the two holding rods. To this end U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,246 provides a separate holding pin on each holding rod between which pin and the holding rod the curtain fabric is to be firmly clamped. But such a simple clamping means does not offer any firm hold.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,129 to drape curtain fabric through rings which extend normal to the wall, the rings in this case being closed rings. Within said rings the curtain fabric is, however, held rather poorly; above all it is difficult permanently to maintain a predetermined folding of the curtain fabric.
According to the proposal of U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,934 the curtain is also draped through rings which, however, each extend parallel to the wall. In this embodiment it is likewise not ensured that a predetermined folding is maintained.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned problems the applicant's EP-B-265,759 has proposed a device which is characterized by at least one and especially two mutually horizontally spaced and approximately U-shaped holders over the upper leg or legs of which--in the mounted state--and between the upper and lower leg or legs of which a curtain fabric, which has been folded to a bar-like or board-like bundle, may be passed in such a way that the curtain fabric is firmly held while a predetermined draping is maintained. Alternatively, a device for draping curtains is proposed which is characterized by at least one and especially two mutually horizontally spaced holders bent to approximate U-shape or C-shape, which holder or holders are mounted on a wall at such a spacing therefrom that the plane defined by the two legs or tines of the holder extends approximately parallel to the wall surface. Preferentially, the two legs of each holder are adapted to be resiliently spread apart. The bracket for the holders is normally L-shaped.